Treasure Trove Cove
Treasure Trove Cove is the 2nd level in Banjo-Kazooie.It is a level you can struggle on, but it is still quite easy. TTC is made up of sand, sand, sand, and water. Banjo and Kazooie make some pretty interesting friends there, Like: Captain Blubber the Hippo, and Leaky the Pail. But then again, In each level, there's got to be an enemy. As Banjo swims under the water he comes across a mean shark named Snacker that wants to eat him cause of course, he's hungry. Treasure Trove Cove's beta name was Hammerhead Beach. Points of Interest *The Salty Hippo *The Sandcastle *Sharkfood Island *The Lighthouse Moves Learned *Flying (Located on the Salty Hippo) *Shock Jump (Located by the crates) Jiggies *'1.) Deliver Captain Blubber's gold:' To collect his gold, you have to enter the Salty Hippo in 2 different areas. Then you swim all the way down to the bottom, get the gold, and deliver it to Captain Blubber *'2.) Collect all 5 jinjos: '''Collect all 5 jinjos *'3.) At the top of the Lighthouse: There are 2 ways to get up to the lighthouse. You either fly up there or you take the longer way. Once you get to the very top of the lighthouse, get the notes, jump on the jump pad and obtain the jiggy. *'4.) Defeat Nipper: '''Make your way towards Nipper, the giant hermit crab. Nipper then tries to make peace with you, but of course Kazooie has to be sarcastic. Then, Nipper threatens to clip Kazooie's feathers, and that's when it turns to a boss fight. Nipper will swipe at you, and when he stops, you run up to him and hit him in the eyes, using the ''Rat-a-tat Rap. You will have to do that 3 times. *'5.) Inside the Sandcastle: '''Once you help Leaky, He will open up the Sandcastle for you. Once you enter, you have to spell out "BANJOKAZOOIE" On the floor. Then you must defeat the Black Snippet and you will obtain the jiggy. *'6.) Defeat Little Lockup: 'Fly around TTC, Beak busting all the "X's" that appear. Once you're done hitting all the X's, Little Lockup appears and you must bust him open to get the jiggy. *'7.) Across the Ledges: 'Next to a series of ladders are a series of ledges, The jiggy is at the end of the trail *'8.) Under the Shrapnel: 'At the bottom of a pool of water at the top of a set of ladders. Guarded by a Shrapnel. *'9.) In the Arch's Lockup: In the large rock arch on the opposite side of the staircase to above the rock formation is a Lockup in an alcove. It contains the Jiggy *'10.) Across the Shock Spring Pads:' Inside an alcove reached by the Shock Spring Jump chain Jinjos *'Blue:' Underwater, under the entrance dock *'Pink:' On one of the pillars, in the Pillar area *'Green:' At the top of the pole above the Salty Hippo *'Orange:' At the end of a thin pathway near a pond on an elevated area *'Yellow:' On a palm tree at the bottom of the path leading to the lighthouse Extra Honeycombs *In the water between Nipper's Beach and the rock pool area *On a box floating between the Spiral Tower and the small island where Little Lockup appears Grunty Switch *Behind the lighthouse